onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters
Laziness does not save lives I know all the pages need the basics set up... But how this page was when I found it today was suffering from a big sign of laziness. I'm still working on writing out the list probably between edits of other pages. Also, there are names of character here... Who the heck are some of these people??? One-Winged Hawk 21:41, 16 October 2006 (UTC) New layout... Okay... I'll be honest... This Layout... STINKS! So I'm gonna sit here today and go through EVERYTHING on this list and reorganise it. I don't like how its set up, we're getting characters here who I have no clue who they are, animals when they belong n the animals page, there is no room for some types of characters... Long story short, it isn't working. One-Winged Hawk 10:32, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :To add to my complaint for this page... We have minor characters which make one or two frame appearances, being classified in the same category as the major important characters... We got a mess to clean up and I don't want this page changed back to what it was... Some of these guys I don't know who they are to get a picture of, others don't have more then a picture to show, you can't write anything to them. One-Winged Hawk 11:25, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::Heres an example: ::*Whitebeard's nurse... ::Now how the hell do you write a page on this character...? Aside from a picture thats all your going to get for this character. She has said one line of conversation thus far in the storyline. ::Now Rockstar was shown with a bounty, a name, a crew, doing something useful... We can supply more then just a picture in thei case so he is worthy of owning a page. One-Winged Hawk 11:28, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Deleting names Okay... Unless some of our minor names characters get classified into one of the categories I've set up on this page... Any left in the 'left overs' section will get deleted from the list on Saturday. We don't need a heap of non-important characters who are never likely to ever be anything more then someone you glanced at once upon a time. One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Character Profile Here are the list of almost all One Piece characters. Here we can either veto or approve. Please put Mikazukai back in the list, put Bellemy's minor crew back. Please put Den Den Mushi back in the list :Why? If we write a page on them it will be two sentences.... If you want them back why not give them one whole page dedicated to such characters. Most of those guys aren't even named in the manga... Only the Data books and they have 3 or 4 sentences if you are lucky. One-Winged Hawk 09:33, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Mikazuki can make up over 5 sentence long, I mean dude, he's that guy who refused to pay the Galley-La for fixing his ship at the beginning. Why do you leave Roshio in the profile and not Mikazuki? There both minor pirates. :Roshio actually had a plot point: He got killed by Bellamy and showed us who Bellamy was. Mikazuki I didn't release who that guy was... Others like Bellamy's crew, their pages will be just two sentences about their job and a picture if we can identify them. Maybe we should separate the characters into three pages: Minor, Major and Filler. One-Winged Hawk 09:42, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Well for filler, I hope you meant characters find in One Piece anime filler, Video Games, Movies, OVA, and T.V. Specials. Oda himself created these characters as well. So make it: *Major *Minor *Side-Story *Background *SBS *Fillers : That would have been a better plan from the start Joekido and would have saved a LOT of arguments... Seriously. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 09:55, 6 November 2006 (UTC) New plans for page? Okay, I want EVERYONES opinion on this... I think we should put these characters into a nice table. Now I haven't figured out the design yet, I want a discussion first about it. First of all... I want all the characters up first before Saturday when I was beginning to think about it seriously. Sadly, I haven't gotten round to that due to illness (I've been in and out of bed the last 4 days so gave up on that). So I'm opening this up on a half-thought out idea and a day early (I'm feeling well enough to sit down on my computer for longs hours so I'm taking no chances on tomorrow in case I'm bed bound again). I may be better by tomorrow, who knows... Thats not important. Okay... First of all, lets think about Joekido's suggestion above; *Major *Minor *Side-Story *Background *SBS *Fillers There are questions we need to ask if we sort the characters out: *Did they fight Luffy one on one? *How many appearances have they made? *How much can you write on them? *Are they part of a major or reoccurring faction? *Are they named in a SBS, Databook or the series itself? *Did they appear in the manga? *What did they do? Most characters are easy to sort out so it won't take long. Now on the design of the page; Take this in mind. If we can come up with a very professional looking design, we can get it enforced. Someone design it, I don't mind spending hours setting it up at all. If others want to help, lets do it together. I don't know, I feel like this page and all the rest are just dull and look too much like they are directly from wikipedia... We want to be different from that place right? Lets make it different! Here is a example of just what we can do: Right Here. Of course, I'd like to do something better then this possibly... And if you guys approve, maybe set all the others pages like this too? I'm dying to try something like this out. We have no one to tell us we can't do this sort of thing, so why not? One-Winged Hawk 09:53, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :I love what wikipedia has done to the Devil's Fruit page! I am all for everything you suggested! Cody2526 03:31, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'm up for whatever anyone suggests... I'm still thinking on ideas myself so am open to suggestions... Right now I have nothing to offer still due to illness (though I am getting better). I'll come up with some suggestions by Monday if no one else does. One-Winged Hawk 10:59, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::I have a Idea up: . One-Winged Hawk 11:10, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Wow, it looks amazing but if I might make a suggestion, can you tweak what type of borders that will be used a bit so it kinda looks like what's happening in the One Piece episode list in wikipedia. I'm not bashing your design if it sounds like it, it's just that type of table borders somewhat looks better and if it were to be combined with your colored table idea it would be great. Anyway, if you're in need of ideas for color schemes per group, heres some ideas. Black Cat Pirates *Background: Black *Text(can be changed right?): yellow *Reason: To match their jolly roger since its a black cat with yellow eyes. World Government *Background: Black *Text(can be changed right?): white *Reason: To match their symbol since its a white cross on the cp suits. Whitebeard Pirates *Background: purple *Text(can be changed right?): white *Reason: To match their jolly roger. Baroque Works *Background: lighter shade of purple *Reason: To match the wings of the jolly roger. Marines *Background: white *Text(can be changed right?): blue *Reason: To match the marine sign and symbol. Don Krieg's Armada *Background: lighter yellow *Reason: To match his suit of armor. Anyway, those are my suggestions. By the way, why isn't your Devil Fruit Table here yet? What's the problem?Mugiwara Franky 12:16, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Devil Fruit table? Oh that! I've not got round to it. Jeokido or who ever it was working on it lost me on whatever they were doing so I never did it. I'll get it up this weekend. One-Winged Hawk 13:06, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :I'll try some experiments, your ideas are doable so I'll try them. Give me a a couple of hours and I'll have some done. One-Winged Hawk 12:36, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'd like there to be a full table on this thing, but thing only shows what you fill in. So the crews are now free standing. I'm gonna do two more and leave it at that until more feed-back and/or another idea. One-Winged Hawk 13:06, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :The verdict on Table border design; It seems one line is all you can do... How boring. One-Winged Hawk 13:33, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know, seems okay to me. I mean its a neatly organized little box but that's just my opinion. Wait for others opinions before giving it up. Anyway keep the page and pictures for future ideas. They're useful in a way.Mugiwara Franky 13:48, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :::At least it shows the tip of the iceberg as to what we can do. I'm tossing around another idea at the moment that hasn't come up yet. So idea 2 will either be up tonight or tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk 13:56, 15 November 2006 (UTC) The best solution for dividing characters I came up with was: *Pirates *World Government *Factions *Citizens *Misc The Filler, minor, major, etc is gonna cause problems. Final Proposal Plans Okay, I'm at a final plan point. So we SERIOUSLY need to discuss it now. There are at least 5 of us on here no as regulars, so we have no excuse not to have a good discussion. Okay here it goes: Firstly, I'd like to separate this page into several pages rather then have one large one. Several reasons, partly for organisation, partly to due to a large amount of pictures involved. This is the layout I propose for the pages, this allows minor characters and such like to exist along side the main ones. # Pirates - This would contain: ## Stand Alone Crews ## Shichibukai ## Yonkou # World Government ## Government Workers ## Marines ## Shichibukai ## Ciphor Pol # Factions ## Baroque Works ## Galley-Le ## Franky Family ## Revolutionaries # Citizens ## Towns/islands/countries and who lives where. # Misc ## SBS + Characters like Pandaman ## Animals (not species). ## A page of pictures of all the random background people. Basically stuff like 'Whitebeard's nurse' can go here and make Joekido happy. Okay I got a rough idea on how to layout the character on the page: . We can skip over pictures and just have names, take that in mind, nothing on this is set in stone, it can be changed. The colours more then anything. Hell we don't even need colours, but I think they make the page look cool if anything. So theres the plan. If anyone objects (remember - I need to hear why you object) or supports the preposed plan (again, say why you like it) or has changes ideas (its not too late to change things!), speak out or forever hold your silence. I'd like everyone's ideas put across. If more people object then accept, then I won't put it in place - I won't do anything unless the majority supports it. One-Winged Hawk 21:18, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :I... really don't care. XD This page (or pages, if you split it) are essentially just lists, so I really don't care what's done. The pics are nice, makes it easier to go down the page quickly, but I really don't care. Whatever you do with the page is fine with me, I'm sure you'll make a good decision. ^^ --Murasaki 21:27, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::Okay I'm gonna do a small trial set-up with this right now. We can revert on Monday if this fails. This isn't set in stone, its seeing if it would work. On Monday, I want everyone's opinions. No excuses. I'd like to get onto the next page layout design - animal species. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Rethink Okay I'm trying another layout. This is very a trial more then anything. I've merged the organisations and character pages into one. I'm trying to make life easier on Joekido while it sorts out his Main Page template problem. :/ Don't know if this helps, but its more reorganisation and one less item he has to deal with on the main page. The character pages are now being used as true 'identification guides' so we know who is who and the orgainstions and been rethought. I don't know everyone's opinions on this, but I hope everyone is alright with this. If anyone thinks it was better the way before, let me know. A lot of this page is not completed yet. One-Winged Hawk 21:40, 21 December 2006 (UTC)